paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Job
Note:'' '' Pro Jobs were a specific group of heists in PAYDAY 2, outlined in red on Crime.net. They used to be more rewarding than non-Pro Jobs, and were often regarded as more difficult as well, but this is not strictly speaking true, as the only difference is the inability to restart failed days of the heist. Most significantly, each day of a Pro Job must be completed at the first attempt. A failure of any day during a Pro Job (including an escape) fails the entire heist. As of the latest Big Score Edition update, the Pro Jobs systems have been removed from all versions of the game save for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 releases. Overview Pro Jobs can be considered to fall into one of two categories, most of them are upgraded versions of existing heists, however some are unique heists that exist only as a Pro Job. Note that of the latter category, only Big Oil is truly a Pro-only heist. Bank Heist and Bank Heist: Gold are functionally identical to Bank Heist: Cash and Bank Heist: Deposit except for the contents of the vault (even the contract prices are unchanged) while Ukrainian Job is a minor variation of Jewelry Store. Pro Jobs were not available on Normal difficulty, they had to be played on Hard or above. They are considered as separate heists for the purposes of XP bonuses and penalties or achievements. Compared to the non-Pro versions of equivalent difficulty, Pro Jobs gave a 20% boost to base XP (then further multiplied by other modifiers) and a slightly higher contract pay, however loot bag values remain unchanged. Most of the Pro Jobs were more expensive to purchase as contracts from the Contract Broker than their non-Pro equivalents (the Bank Heists, Hotline Miami, and Hoxton Breakout are the exceptions to this). However, all Pro Jobs can only be completed in one attempt. If the players fail any day of the heist, they are forced to terminate the contract and cannot retry it without purchasing or finding it again on Crime.net. The inability to retry a failure is of greatest detriment when performing a multi-day heist, because failure on later days will boot the crew back to the lobby and invalidate the effort they have taken to complete all the days before that. Crime Spree serves as the successor of the old Pro Job system, introduced on April 7, 2017. List of Pro Jobs The following heists could exist as a Pro Job: * Bank Heist* * Bank Heist: Gold* * Big Oil* * The Biker Heist (DLC) * Election Day * Firestarter * Framing Frame * Goat Simulator (DLC) * Hotline Miami (DLC) * Hoxton Breakout * Rats * Ukrainian Job* * Watchdogs Heists marked with an asterisk (*) are unique Pro-missions and have no regular version, however only Big Oil shares no elements with a non-pro heist. Notes *If an escape is triggered on a Pro Job, the escape will inherit the "Pro" status and therefore must be completed in a single attempt. *All Pro Jobs will give a 20% boost to the basic experience pay, which improves all additional experience payouts depending on difficulty. *Stealth bonuses can be obtained from completion of certain Pro Jobs in the same way as many of their normal counterparts. The stealth bonuses are unchanged from the regular versions of the heists. Achievements Note: The difficulty achievements no longer include the completion of Pro Jobs, and all achievements involving the completion of a Pro Job on Death Wish have been removed except for "Because That’s Where the Money Is", "Striking Gold", "Changing the World...", and "Wedding Crashers". Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 heists